


Irrestible

by Signourney



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signourney/pseuds/Signourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji is waiting for Ban and is rather happy to see him when he appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrestible

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from 2005
> 
> Small update for spelling mistakes and punctuation dialogue on 16-05-2014.

It was starting to rain softly, Amano Ginji noted mentally as he looked up to the sky. That was just great. It already was so cold, he really didn’t need rain to back it up. His brown eyes began to look around for somewhere he could find shelter for a while. He smiled when he saw a shed from a store and ran towards it. 

At least he wouldn’t get wet apart from the rain drops that had in the meantime already fallen on him he thought as he stood there. He sighed and wished Ban-chan would come soon with the car already. He had been waiting for ever it seemed. He really didn’t like being without Ban. There was something about Ban’s presence that made him feel so secure. He honestly didn’t know what would’ve happened to him if he had never met Ban and to be honest he didn’t want to know either. He shrugged it off. No use thinking about things that never happened. 

What was taking Ban-chan anyway? His fingers were beginning to become a little numb and that wasn’t an all to pleasant feeling. He rubbed his hands a little in the hope to get them warm again. It didn’t help much though. 

A sigh past his lips before he began to look around him. Many people passed him by, all in a hurry so it seemed. A shame really. If you were always in a hurry you would miss most of your life. A young boy ran past him, laughing. He couldn’t be more than six years old. Ginji’s eyes softened as he followed the child with his eyes. So free of worries. That was why he liked children. They hardly had any burdens at that age and he supposed as a ‘grown-up’ he should envy them. Of course there were exceptions of children who did have burdens to carry on their shoulders around all the time. They were only exceptions and it should stay that way. Children should be innocent to the open free world. Not like...

“Ginji!” The familiar voice reached his ears and pulled him out of his thoughts. His brown eyes began to shimmer as he looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar figure waving at him from a little further down the street next to the ladybug. 

“Ban-chan!” he screamed, a huge smile crossing his features before he turned around and began running towards his best friend. He was so glad to see Ban. He really, really didn’t like being apart from Ban-chan! 

“What took you so long Ban-chan?” Ginji flung his arms around his best friends neck, almost making Midou Ban tumble over because Ginji had come at such a speed. “Ginji.” Bans voice was low of tone but good-natured. He couldn’t help but smile at his child like friend sometimes. There was just something about Ginji. “It just took a little longer than I had originally thought.”

Ginji smiled as he drew himself back a little and looked Ban right in the eye. The deepness of Ban’s blue eyes seemed to draw him in closer and closer until he met Ban’s soft lips. They brushed softly. It felt good. Everything about Ban felt good. 

He drew back himself back reluctantly though and looked down a little. His cheeks turned slightly red. What had just happened? He kissed Ban? He hadn’t meant to but he just hadn’t been able to help himself. Besides it had felt so good. Would Ban-chan be...angry with him? He hoped not.

A hand grabbed his chin softly and lifted his face so that Ginji looked Ban in the eye again. This time Ban was the one to start the kiss. It was a slow and sweet kiss and Ginji couldn’t help but sigh softly against Ban’s lips. 

Ban drew back and looked at his blond friend who lopsided his head slightly. There was some insecurity in those huge brown eyes of his. His cheeks were even more so red then before “Ba-Ban-chan?” 

Ban smirked at him before prying his arms from around his neck and got inside his precious car. “You coming Ginji?” he asked as he started up the engine. 

Ginji’s eyes got round. “Matte, Ban-chan!” He sprinted to the other side of the car and quickly got himself in the car seat next to Ban. Then they drove off through the street and the rest of the city.


End file.
